Megumi Hayashibara
thumb|Seiyu de [[Rei Ayanami, Yui Ikari et PenPen]]Megumi Hayashibara (林原 めぐみ Hayashibara Megumi) (née le 30 Mars 1967) est une actrice, chanteuse, et paroliste japonaise. Elle est souvent affiliée avec Aksent. Elle est est surnommée Megu-san, Megu-nee, Bara-san, Kakka et Daijin. Elle est plus connu pour ses rôles dans Ranma'' ½, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Cowboy Bebop, Salyers, Détective Conan, Pokémon, All Purpose Cultural Catgirl Nuku Nuku et Shama King. Elle est également infirmière. Biographie Megumi Hayashibara est né le 30 Mars 1967 à Tokyo. Elle étudie dans une école catholique où elle a été victime de harcèlement en 5ème années. Elle était une membre active dans les clubs de badminton, biologie, radio, théâtre et anglais. Elle a joué le rôle d'Alice dans une production anglaise d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Même si elle est diplômée comme infirmière, elle n'a jamais exercé ce métier. Elle se marie le 30 Mars 1998. Le 10 Janvier 2004, elle annonce dans son émission de radio qu'elle est enceinte de son premier enfant. Le 28 Juin de la même année, elle donne naissance à sa fille. Filmographie Cinéma * 1998: ''Love and Pop : Narratrice * 2000: Shiki-Jitsu : Femme Voxographie Cinéma * 1994: Monster Planet of Godzilla Long métrage d'animation * 1986: Project A-ko '': Ume * 1986: ''Le Château dans le ciel : Voix additionnelles * 1987: Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group : Ume * 1987: Junk Boy : Walla * 1988: Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody : Ume * 1989: Patlabor: The Movie : La météorologue * 1989: Project A-ko 4: FINAL : Ume * 1989: Garaga : Kina * 1991: Chuufoku Nekonron daikessen! Okite Yaburi no gekitou hen! '': Ranma Saotome * 1992: ''Kessen tougenkyou! Hanayomewa torimodose! '': Ranma Saotome * 1994: ''Pompoko '': Sasuke * 1994: ''Cho-musabetsu kessen! Ranma-team versus densetsu no hoho : Ranma Saotome * 1994: Sailor Moon S, le film : Himeko Nayotake * 1994: Bounty Dog : Shoko * 1995: Slayers The Motion Picture : Lina Inverse * 1995: Macross Plus Movie Edition : Lucy MacMillan * 1996: Tenchi Muyô ! in LOVE : Achika * 1996: Blackjack : Fujinami Rie * 1996: Slayers Return : Lina Inverse * 1997: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth : Rei Ayanami / Yui Ikari / PenPen * 1997: The End of Evangelion : Rei Ayanami / Yui Ikari / PenPen * 1997: Slayers Great : Lina Inverse * 1997: Pokémon : Jessie * 1998: Pokémon, le film : Mewtwo contre-attaque : Jessie / Pikachutwo * 1998: Tokyo Crisis : Maria * 1998: Slayers Gorgeous : Lina Inverse * 1998: Nadesico: Prince of Darkness : Hisagon * 1999: Détective Conan : Le Magicien de la fin du siècle : Ai Haibara * 1999: Pokémon 2 : Le pouvoir est en toi : Jessie * 1999: Cyber Team in Akihabara: La film : Tsubame Ootorii * 1999: Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, le film : Le Voyage à Hong Kong : Madoushi * 2000: Détective Conan : Mémoire assassine : Ai Haibara * 2000: Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust : Leila * 2000: Pokémon 3 : Le Sort des Zarbi : Jessie * 2000: Jubunairu : Scientifique / Voix de Tetra * 2000: Umi no ourora : Nora * 2001: One Piece : L'Aventure de l'île de l'horloge : Honey Queen * 2001: Pokémon : Celebi, la voix de la forêt : Jessie * 2001: Cowboy Bebop, le film : Faye Valentine * 2002: Détective Conan : Le Fantôme de Baker Street : Ai Haibara * 2002: Les Héros Pokémon : Latias (non crédité) * 2003: Détective Conan : Croisement dans l'ancienne capitale : Ai Haibara * 2004: Détective Conan : Le Magicien du ciel argenté : Ai Haibara * 2005: Détective Conan : Stratégie en profondeur : Ai Haibara * 2005: Pokémon : Lucario et le Mystère de Mew : Roucoups * 2006: Détective Conan : Le Requiem des détectives : Ai Haibara * 2006: Pokémon Ranger et le Temple des mers : Jessie * 2006: Paprika : Paprika / Chiba Atsuko * 2007: Détective Conan : Jolly Roger et le Cercueil bleu azur : Ai Haibara * 2007: Highlander : Soif de vengeance : Kyala * 2007: Pokémon : L'Ascension de Darkrai : Jessie * 2007: Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone : Rei Ayanami / PenPen * 2007: Nezumi monogatari: Jôji to Jerarudo no bouken : Gerard * 2008: Pokémon : Giratina et le Gardien du ciel : Jessie * 2009: Détective Conan : Le Chasseur noir de jais : Ai Haibara * 2009: Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance : Rei Ayanami / Yui Ikari / PenPen * 2010: Pokémon : Zoroark, le maître des illusions : Jessie * 2011: Détective Conan : Les Quinze Minutes de silence : Ai Haibara * 2011: Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion : Rune Balot * 2012: Détective Conan : Le Onzième Attaquant : Ai Haibara * 2012: Asura : Wakasa * 2012: Les Enfants loups, Ame et Yuki : Mère de Sohei * 2012: Mardock Scramble: The Third Exhaust : Rune Balot * 2012: Smile PreCure! The Movie: Big Mismatch in a Picture Book! * 2012: Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo : Rei Ayanami * 2012: Eiga Kaiketsu Zorori: Da da da daibouken! : Arius * 2013: Détective Conan : Un détective privé en mer lointaine : Ai Haibara * 2013: Lupin III vs Détective Conan, le film : Ai Haibara * 2014: Détective Conan : Le Sniper Dimensionnel : Ai Haibara * 2014: Rakuen Tsuihou : Expelled from Paradise : Christin Gillum * 2015: Pokémon, Hoopa et le Choc des légendes : Jessie * 2016: Evangelion: Final : Rei Ayanami / Yui Ikari Court métrage * 1991: Chô-Bakumatsu shônen seiki takamaru : Yumega Arusaemon * 1998: A Sneak Peek at Pokémon : Roucoups (non crédité) * 1998: Les Vacances de Pikachu : Bulbizarre / Roucoups * 1999: Pikachu à la rescousse : Bulbizarre * 2000: Pikachu & Pichu : Bulbizarre * 2001: Le cache-cache de Pikachu : Bulbizarre * 2003: La base secrète Pokémon : Gobou * 2005: Pokémon 3D Adventure: Myu o Sagase! : Skitty * 2005: Le carnaval de Pikachu : Phanpy * 2008: L'aventure glacée de Pikachu : Ouisticram * 2011: L'histoire estivale du pont et Pikachu : Vipélierre * 2012: Utae Meroetta: Rinka Nomi o Sagase : Vipélierre * 2012: Giant God Warrior appears in Tokyo : Narratrice * 2013: Évoli & ses amis : Voltali * 2014: Pikachu, quelle est cette clé ? : Feunnec * 2014: The Dragon Dentist : Jeune initiée * 2014: Hill Climb Girl : Hinako * 2014: Carnage : Jeune femme * 2014: 20min Walk from Nishi-Ogikubo Station, 2 Bedrooms, Living Room, Dining Room, Kitchen, 2mos Deposit, No Pets Allowed : Jeune femme * 2015: Neon Genesis: Impacts : Adolescente * 2015: Rapid Rouge : Voix * 2015: Cassette Girl : Yuri Anno Télévision Séries télévisées * 1981: Naruhodo! The World '': Narratrice Séries animées/OAV * 1971: ''Tensai Bakabon : Bakabon * 1986: Juliette je t'aime : Nanao Yosuke * 1987: Bubblegum Crisis : Nam * 1987: Nicky Larson '': Misuzu Moriwaki * 1987: ''Malicieuse Kiki : Sanae Shimazu * 1988: F'' * 1988: ''Adrien le sauveur du monde : Himiko Shinobibe * 1989: Alfred J.Kwak : Alfred J.Kwak * 1989: Madôô Guranzôto : Guriguri * 1989: ARIEL Visual : Kazumi Kishida / Tomomi * 1989: Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 : War in the Pocket : Chris Mackenzie * 1989: Ranma ½ :' Ranma Saotome * 1989: Megazone 23 : Partie 3 : Dominique * 1989: Riding Bean : Carrie * 1990: Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko : Saki * 1990: Hikari no O'Clock! : Maki * 1990: Heisei Tensai Bakabon : Bakabon * 1991: ARIEL Deluxe : Kazumi Kishida * 1991: 3 x 3 Eyes : Pai Ayanokouji * 1991: Ichigatsu ni wa Christmas : Mizuki Tateno * 1991: Izumo : Nabi * 1991: Hello Kitty and Friends : Hello Kitty (Episode 03) * 1992: Cours, Melos ! : Clair * 1992: Yawara! Sore yuke koshinuke kizzu'! : Takeyuki Suzuki * 1992: Denei Shoujo Ai : Ai Amano * 1992: Yu Yu Hakusho '': Genkai enfant * 1992: ''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku : Astuko 'Nuku Nuku' Natsume * 1993: Kitizu paradaisu : Kitty * 1993: Dragon League '': Fam * 1993: ''The Hakkenden : Mouya Inusaka * 1994: Tico et ses amis : Nanami * 1994: Macross Plus : Lucy MacMillan * 1994: Blue Seed '': Momiji Fujimiya * 1994: ''Dragon Ball Z : Jeune garçon aveugle (épisode 249) * 1994: Ranma ''½ Yomigaeru kioku : Ranma Saotome * 1994: ''DNA² : Tomoko * 1994: Tekkaman Blade II : Aki Kisaragi * 1994: Shounen Santa no daibôken : Mary * 1995: Hello Kitty and Friends : Hello Kitty (Episode 12) * 1995: Slayers : Lina Inverse * 1995: Sorcerer Hunters : Tira Misu * 1995: Shadow Skill : Ella Lagu * 1995: 3×3 Eyes Seima Densetsu : Pai * 1995: Ninku: The Movie : Rihoko * 1995: Neon Genesis Evangelion : Rei Ayanami / Yui Ikari / PenPen * 1996: Slayers Next : Lina Inverse * 1996: Sorcerer Hunters : Tira Misu * 1996: Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko : Madoka Midou * 1996: Saber marionette : Lime * 1997: Jungle de Ikou! : Ongo * 1997: Histoire de fantômes chinois: The Tsui Hark Animation : Xiaoquan / Sushin * 1997: Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko II : Madoka Midou * 1997: Slayers Try : Lina Inverse * 1997: Chou Mashin Eiyûden Wataru : Himiko * 1997: Saber Marionette J Again : Lime * 1997: Pokémon : Jessie / Bulbizarre * 1998: Lost Universe : Canal Vorfeed * 1998: Cyber Team in Akihabara : Tsubame Ootorii * 1998: All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku : Atsuko 'Nuku Nuku' Natsume * 1998: Cowboy Bebop : Faye Valentine * 1998: Shadow Skill - Eigi : Elle Lagu * 1998: Slayers Excellent : Lina Inverse * 1998: Queen Emeraldas : Hiroshi Umino * 1998: Fire Force DNA Sights 999.9 : Mî * 1998: Saber Marionette J to X : Lime * 1999: Rerere no Tensai Bakabon : Bakabon * 1999: Compiler : Megumi * 2000: Conan contre Kid contre Yaiba : Ai Haibara / Akako Koizumi * 2000: Boys Be... : Chiharu * 2000: Love Hina : Haruka Urashima / Akiko Taichi * 2000: Love Hina – Christmas Special : Haruka Urashima * 2000: Pokémon : Le Retour de Mewtwo : Pikachutwo / Roucoups * 2001: Shamu neko fuâsto misshon : June * 2001: Tales of Eternia : Marone * 2001: Love Hina – Spring Special : Haruka Urashima / Akiko Taichi * 2001: Saber Marionette J Again OVA : Lime * 2001: Di Gi Charat - A Trip to the Planet : Pyocola Analogue III * 2001: Slayers Premium : Lina Inverse * 2002: Détective Conan : 16 suspects : Ai Haibara * 2002: Love Hina Again : Haruka Urashima * 2002: Cheeky Angel : Megumi Amatsuka * 2002: Shaman King : Anna Kyôyama * 2002: Pokémon Chronicles : Jessie / Bulbizarre / Raichu * 2003: Di Gi Charat Nyo! : Piyoko * 2003: Takahashi Rumiko gekijô : Mrs. Kakei * 2003: Les Lamentations de l'agneau : Chizuna Takashiro * 2003: Cromartie High School : Pyokora Analogue III * 2004: Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex : Theresa * 2006: La Loi d'Ueki : Haruko Ueki * 2006: Le maître des mirages : Jessie * 2008: Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Spring Sleep : Ranma Saotome * 2008: Slayers Revolution : Lina Inverse * 2009: Slayers Evolution R : Lina Inverse * 2010: Rainbow : Narratrice * 2011: Magic Kaito : Ai Haibara4 * 2011: Blue Exorcist : Yuri Frederik Egin * 2014: Kantoku Fuyuki Todoki : Rompers * 2014: Space Dandy : Pine-Pine * 2014: Sword Art Online II : Kyouko Yuuki * 2015: Ushio & Tora : Towako * 2016: Shōwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjū : Miyokichi Jeux vidéo * 1987: Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei : Kanou Fuyuki * 1991: Popful Mail : Mail * 1993: Knuckle Heads : Christine Myao * 1994: Lunar: Eternal Blue '': Lemina Ausa * 1998: ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel : Rei Ayanami / Mana Kirishima * 1998: Sanpagîta * 2000: Pokémon Puzzle League : Pikachutwo * 2001: Love Hina Advance : Haruka Urashima * 2002: Pocket Monsters: Suuji o Tsukamaeyou! : Jessie * 2003: '' Pokémon Channel ~Together with Pikachu!~ '' : Jessie / Bulbizarre / Gobou * 2003: Drakengard : Arioch * 2005: Cowboy Bebop: Tsuioku no Serenade : Faye Valentine * 2007: Détective Conan : Enquête à Mirapolis : Ai Haibara * 2008: Dissidia: Final Fantasy : Shantotto * 2011: Final Fantasy Type-0 : Andoria * 2012: Project X Zone : Duwei Frabellum * 2014: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS : Évolie / Feunnec * 2014: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U : Latias / Arceus / Vipélierre / Feunnec / Pérégrain * 2015: Final Fantasy Type-0 HD : Andoria Navigation Catégorie:Équipe